Pelirrojo y adolescente
by Dubervecher
Summary: El Décimo se regenera, pero no en nuestro usual Onceavo. Ahora es un preadolescente, que por un misterio misterioso decide hacerse pasar por un primo de Amelia Pond e ir a su escuela. Digamos que sería un AU, porque hay cosas de la serie que no pasan, y el Onceavo no es nuestro Onceavo.
1. Capítulo 1: Amelia Pond

**Primera historia *0* emoción, nerviosismo y más, todo aquí dentro 3**

 **Doctor Who no es mío, pero lo será *w* (?)**

 **La historia está ubicada en que se regenera el Décimo, y sale este joven preadolescente confundido, August. Espero sea de su gusto ;3**

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _¿Quién soy?_

 _Todo es tan confuso..._

El Doctor hace un intento bastante pobre por levantarse. _Mi vista... está borrosa. ¿Qué es esa figura acercándose? Espero ella me pueda explicar donde estoy. ¿Ella?... Sí, ella, definitivamente una ella. -_ ¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Ella. -No eres un policía, ¿verdad?-. -"Pues... no, no que yo sepa. Aunque podría serlo. Sería un buen policía. ¿Porqué no soy policía? Atrapando a los malos y eso..."- -Mnno, no eres un policía. Te ves muy joven para ser policía.- _¿Joven?... Cieerto, la regeneración. ¿Qué tan joven soy?_ -"¿Cuánto aparento?-". -...¿Qué?- Pregunta Ella. -"Años, ¿cuántos años parezco tener?". -Bueno, emm alrededor de los 13, supongo.- _¡¿Trece?! ¡¿Tengo TRECE años?! ¡¿Cómo pasó eso?!... uun momeento... -_ "... ¿Soy pelirrojo?"-

-Sí.- Dice Ella.

 _PELIRROJO, ¡ESO ES LO QUE SOY! Finalmente, tantos cientos de años... Realmente no me importa ser un niñato, si soy uno pelirrojo._

-"Tengo algunas otras preguntas que hacerte, em..."- -Amelia-. Se presenta. -Amelia Pond.- -"Amelia - Pond..."- Repite El Doctor. -"Como sacado de un cuento de hadas"-. La niña sonríe ante este comentario. -"¿Dónde estamos, Amelia? ¿En qué año y lugar?... y..."- Escucha un sonido a la distancia, similar a un choque, que le hace voltear la cabeza en esa dirección. _Oh, interesante, muy interesante..._ -"Bueno Pond, dejemos las preguntas para mas tarde, acompañame"-. -¿Adónde? Además, ni siquiera sé quién eres-. Ante esto, el Onceavo mira hacia ella con una sonrisa en lo que exclama: -"Soy el Doctor; haz lo que te diga, no hagas preguntas estúpidas, y no te alejes de mí"-.

 **Quedé chocha con este capítulo. Sé que es poco pero me moría por empezar, así que me apresuré :v Voy a seguir subiendo capítulos, en cualquier momento. El principio es igual que en el del Onceavo, salvo por la parte del misterio misterioso del final. Cuando suba el siguiente ya lo van a poder ver en la escuela secundaria con su mochila azul con pins de frases extravagantes y eso x3 Bueno, nos leemos la próxima.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Blue, August Blue

**Buenas, gentucha lectora, continuemos por donde nos quedamos, el Doctor escuchó un ruido extraño, así que corre a éste en compñía de Amelia.**

 _Un ruido de choque... pero no fue un *Crash*, sino más bien un *Praff*... Como algo cayendo en la ruta y parando el tráfico._ -¿Eso es?...- -"Justo lo que estás pensando, Pond, es... un satélite".- En efecto, había un satélite en frente de ellos. -"Hay algo anormal en todo esto. Después de todo, no es tan extraño que un satélite se derrumbe. Pero está en perfectas condiciones, considerando que cayó kilómetros desde el cielo."- Dice, manipulando el objeto. -"Tengo que llevarlo a la Tardis para un análisis, pero esta aún se está recuperando... parece que tendré que quedarme aquí un tiempo. No soy bueno esperando, no me gusta, no puedo".- Amelia hace amago de querer decir algo. -"¿Sí, cuál es el problema?".- -Bueno, ya que eres un Doctor, supongo que resuelves problemas, y... bueno, hay unos chicos que me molestan en la escuela, y-. Es interrumpida por el Doctor, que exclama: -"Ohh, la escuela, siempre es la escuela, ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Estúpido Doctor, tú y tu cerebro. Bueno, Pond, parece que tendré que acompañarte a esa escuela por un tiempo. Ahora, ¿dónde dejé el papel psíquico...?"-. -¿De veras? ¡Grandioso! Te prepararé un uniforme-. -"¿Un uniforme? Noo, no yo seré profesor, de... bueno, Historia, sería buen profesor de Historia"-. -Pero no tienes la edad para ser profesor, como máximo alumno de secundaria.- -"Ohh, cierto, la edad, ya me había olvidado. Bueno... por ... esta vez, podría ser alumno. Supongo que a tus padres no les importará tener a un pelirrojo _*Jaja, pelirrojo...*_ viviendo en una caja en el patio trasero".- -No, de hecho... bueno, no tengo padres, solo una tía.- -"Mejor aún, a tu tía no le importará, las tías son cool".- _Sin destornillador sónico, sin Tardis, y sin título de profesorado de Historia. Esto podría, de hecho, ser interesante._

Primer día de clases del Onceavo. Este se prepara para la ocasión, incluso se toma la molestia de verse en un espejo. -"Ohh, soy tan hermoso, mira esos ojos grises, son ojos de humo, ojos humeantes"-. Lleva puesto el uniforme, que consiste en una camisa que lleva el escudo de la escuela, con corbata roja, y unos pantalones negros hasta la rodilla. -"Soy Smith, John Smith"-.-¿John Smith? Que nombre mas aburrido- Dice Amy. -"¡Aha! ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? ¿Ese es tu uniforme? Es basura".- Exclama. -Desde lo de los ojos humeantes. Y sí, este es mi uniforme. Es igual que el tuyo, pero con falda. Y por cierto, no podemos llevar Converse a la escuela, debes usar zapatos, como yo-. Explica la niña. -"Naah, no me gustan los zapatos, éstas son un clásico, al diablo el reglamento. El reglamento es basura"-. _Aunque de hecho, podría renovarme un poco._ -"¿Te gusta mi mochila? Yo mismo elegí los parches y pins. Y los hice yo, también."- Era una mochila azul Tardis, con un parche que decía Bad Wolf, y uno que era, de hecho, una cabina telefónica antigua. Además tenía tres pines. Uno Decía "Come along, Pond", el segundo decía "Pelirrojo", y el tercero era metálico, en forma de rosa.

-Bueno, repasemos otra vez. ¿Tu nombre es...?- -"August Blue..."- Respondió el Doctor, con un suspiro. -¿En qué año estás?-. -"1996".- -Muy bien, ahora, ¿Porqué te mudaste a Leadworth?-Todo esto lo dice con ese tono que usan las profesoras para parecer mas dulces. -"Porque perdí a mi familia, y me mandaron a vivir con mi prima Amelia".- -Perfecto, estás mas que listo. Yo estaré en las aulas de primaria, así que no me verás hasta el segundo recreo-. Los dos habían llegado, y ella le presentó a sus amigos Rory y Mels. Luego se separaron cuando empezaron las clases.

-Bueno niños, a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero. Viene desde Rumania con su abuelo, y quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida.- El profesor mira al Onceavo en señal de que debe presentarse. -"Mi nombre es Blue, August Blue. Mucho gusto. Espero nos llevemos bien"-. Dijo, adornándolo todo con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **Eso es todo, por ahora, ¿Qué les pareció?. Más tarde el doctor se mete en muchos problemas y se enrolla con los alumnos problemáticos de tercero. Pero aún falta para eso. ¡Chao!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Olga y Tom

**Holaa ;3 hoy August conoce a la clase de 1º B +w+**

*1-¿Viste al chico nuevo-? 2- Sí, es lindo, ¿no crees? 3- Tom dice que es un rarito, ¿ustedes que piensan?...*

 _No parezco estar dando una buena impresión... bah, soy el Doctor, todos me aman cuando llegan a conocerme. No, no soy el Doctor, soy... August... Blue, si bien recuerdo. Qué casualidad, creo que uno de nuestros profesores se llama Pink. Qué pequeño es el mundo..._ El Doctor toma asiento y saca su carpeta. *Psst* Se escucha un sonido proveniente del asiento de atrás. *Pstt, Blue* *"¿Quién eres? ¿Porqué estamos susurrando?"* Dice él. *Jaja, muy gracioso, chico nuevo. ¿Como era tu nombre?...* *"August, aunque mis amigos me llaman El Doctor"* *¿El Doctor? Ya sabía que eras un rarito. Mi nombre es Tommas, por ende todos me llaman Tom.* *"Un placer, Tom, pero, ¿Un rarito? ¿En serio?"* *Estás usando el uniforme de la forma adecuada, te peinas muy raro, como un loco, tienes una mochila con parches extraños y usas Converse. (Por cierto, te quedan cool). Pero sumando todo lo anterior, realmente parece que estás... Cu Cú* Dice Tom, con el típico silbidito y el dedo girando en su cabeza. -Tom, lee el primer párrafo, por favor.- Dice el profesor de historia. -Yo; lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.- Tom exclama. -Mhh, pues deberías. Página 14, si no es mucha molestia. Y no le pegues malas influencias al chico Blue.- -Por supuesto que no, profesor.- Dice él, burlón. El profesor decide simplemente ignorarlo. El Doctor se decide por continuar con sus labores escolares, envidiando el puesto del profesor de historia, Jhonathan Meed. Como un relámpago un papel aterriza en su banco. Mira en la dirección que este vino, para encontrarse con los ojos de una joven de cabellos teñidos de violeta, y ojos miel, vestida con ropa oscura, pero no gótica. Toma el papel y se decide a abrirlo debajo del banco. Lleno de faltas de ortografía, se encuentran las plabras: CHCO NUEVO ME GUSTA LA MOCHLA Q YEVAS. El Doctor refunfuña ante tan poca elocuencia. Toma su boli y contesta con un: "Tiene un gran significado para mí. Por cierto, lindo pelo. Te quedaría mejor en azul. Por cierto, ¿Como te llamas?". El Doctor pasa el papel para luego tenerlo en sus manos nuevamente leyendo, qué curioso nombre: OLGA.

La primera clase había terminado, y el Doctor se decidió por hacer algo de investigación. Evadió a sus compañeros olímpicamente, y una puerta plateada, diferente al resto, se hizo ver en un pasillo misterioso.

 **Todo por hoy, realmente la vida diaria es sofocante *3* no me da tiempo pa escribir :P anyway, hasta la próxima ;)**


	4. Capítulo 4: Primer recreo

**Más locuras con Blue, quien descubrió una puerta plateada.**

 _En la esquina de mi ojo..._ El Doctor se acerca a la puerta. Intenta tocarla, pero al hacerlo esta le quema. -"Aah, caliente caliente..."- Sin obtener resultados luego de mirar la puerta desde todos sus ángulos, se decide por conocer mejor a sus aparentemente amigos Tom y Olga. Ya se estaba encaminando cuando de repente choca con alguien. -Ey, ¿Quién te crees que eres? Aah, que tenemos aquí, el chico nuevo de primero, ¿verdad?- _Un bravucón, no hay duda. ¿Debería darle una lección?..._ -Responde, enano.- El Doctor se decide por dar una pequeña clase de modales al chico. -"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- -Me llamo Mike, recuerda ese nombre -. -"¡Hey, todos! Acerquence, tengo algunas palabras que decir"- Varios alumnos finalmente pusieron atención en Mike y su aparente presa. -"Solo quería darle unos segundos de silencio... Al cerebro de Mike... que descanse en paz, soldado..."- Todos rieron bajo ante esto, por miedo a recibir su parte luego. Mike estaba paralizado. Nadie antes había intentado humillarlo. -"¡Tom, Olga! Por fin los encuentro... les presento a mi amigo Mike. Por favor, no hagan burla de él. Se estancó un poco con la dieta."- Las risas eran ahora más estruendosas. Mike se decide por reaccionar. -Me vengaré de ustedes, de todos ustedes. En especial de tí, enano.- Mike se va a paso rápido luego de la amenaza, lleno de furia.- Doctor, ¡Eso fue increíble!- Tom exclama, y no es el único. -Pensaba que ibas a caer como el resto -. Dice una voz desconocida. El Doctor mira hacia esta, que era de un alumno de tercero con cabellos rubios erizados, de piel no muy pálida y con un llamativo tatuaje en su cuello, en forma de moño de vestir, y ojos color chocolate. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeñajo?-. -"August Blue, pero todos me dicen el Doctor"- -Así será, Doctor. Mi nombre es Hugo. Lindas Converse-. Elogia el mayor. -"Oh, gracias. Aunque pienso cambiarlas por algo con más estilo.

El recreo había terminado, y vaya que el Doctor había hecho una buena impresión. Ahora tenían matemática. _Hora de lucirme. Otra vez._ El profesor entró entonces. -Buenos días niños-. Buenos días profesor Pink. Dicen los niños al unísono. *"¿Así que este es el famoso profesor Pink?"* Pregunta a Tom que está detrás suyo. *Sep, era un soldado cuando joven. Siempre habla como uno, y ya está confirmado que mató gente de verdad*. *"¿Qué materia da?"*. *Matemática*. *"No te creo, es soldado, debería dar educación física como le corresponde. No hay mucho más que pueda hacer"*. -Bueno, comencemos con la clase de hoy. Nos habíamos quedado en la raíz cuadrada...- _Realmente parece ser que dará esa materia... No, no puede ser, soy el Doctor, y no le permitiré dar esta clase._

 **¿Conformes? ;3 *Cuando nadie te lee :'v Bueno, hasta la próxima ^^**


End file.
